


Kinktober2017

by GoddessofRebirth64



Category: Black Butler, Fruits Basket, Gravitation, Inuyasha - Fandom, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRebirth64/pseuds/GoddessofRebirth64
Summary: Based on the kinktober 2017 challenge on Tumbler.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my attempt at kinktober. That being said I know you are supposed to post a new chapter every day. I promise that won't happen. I'm a single mom and I rarely get a moment to write. So, it won't be every day but I did what to do this challenge. 

That being said, there are tons of lemons a head. Don't like it? Go no further. You have been warned!!!!


	2. Day 1: Spanking

Day 1: Spanking

OC/ OC

Kurama's Son/ Hiei’s Daughter 

 

Fuming, Koubi stomped down the hallway towards his apartment. That woman was incredibly irritating. He could tell her to stay away from a man eating shark and she would jump into a tank with one. Ever since they moved to New York, she had began to test the waters more. He couldn't be sure if Anka was testing him or if she was going a little crazy, without her father here to stop her. Either way it had to end. 

He had been busy at work, when he got the call. The police department said they had picked her up for a fight in front of a dive bar. Back in the day, Anka and his sister Kambi, would go to dive bars. They would shine their fake ids or show some skin and they were in. But he had hoped that was behind her. Apparently not. 

When he had gone down to bail her out, the guard informed him that her bail had already been posted an hour ago. So Koubi made the long way home in hopes that Anka would be there. She better fucking be there. Swearing vengeance on her if her sexy ass wasn't home, he pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

When he opened the door, Koubi was greeted by the sight of his fiancé, in her underwear and a pizza box open on the coffee table. The tv was on and the volume was so loud, he was sure the neighbors could hear it. Sighing, he reached over and flipped it off. 

“Hey!” Anka protested, with a growl. “I was watching that!”

Koubi snorted and closed the pizza box. “And I was working when I got a call from the police. What were you thinking?”

Quieting for a moment, Anka looked even more irritated. “He flipped my skirt.”

“And you could have killed him,” Koubi ran a hand through his hair, torn between being proud of her and annoyed at her carelessness. 

Shrugging, Anka leaned back onto the couch. “Would have served him right.”

“You know, you sound like Hiei,” Koubi said, the exasperation obvious in his voice. 

“Don't ever compare me to him!” Anka sent him a glare, as she jumped to her feet. “I'm nothing like that bastard!”

“Then don't act like him.” Koubi watched as the fire in her eyes became brighter. Someone should take her down a peg. This couldn't continue to happen. They weren't children anymore. She needed to stop acting like it. “What you need is a good spanking.”

Stunned, Anka sputtered a little. “You wouldn't dare!”

Koubi stalked a little closer to Anka, that predatory look in his eyes. She didn't see this side of him very often, but underneath it all, he was as wild as Kurama. 

Backing away, Anka’s knees hit the couch. She was trapped. “Koubi, don't-”

Before she could finish her statement, Koubi grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him over to the chair. In one fluid motion, he sat down and she was sprawled on his lap, her stomach against his knees. Trying to squirm away wasn't working, his grip was too ironclad. “Koubi I will hate you forever if you do this!”

Shrugging, Koubi raised his hand. “I’m just doing what should have been done a long time ago.”

The echo of his hand smacking her ass rang throughout the room. A red hand print obvious on her pale skin. Squeaking, Anka began to struggle more. He was fucking serious and that wasn't lost on her. She was surprised by how much it stung. “Koubi! You bastard!”

Growling as his hand struck the pulsing red skin again, Koubi whipped his long golden hair over his shoulder. His dark blue eyes dug into her red eyes almost as bad as his hand had. “I am going to be your alpha. You will listen to me. It is no longer an option, if you are going to parade yourself all over town and put the love of my life in danger.”

Surprised, Anka stared at him a moment. It wasn't often that he became this way. She had obviously pushed too hard this time. The beast was unleashed, when she had put herself in that situation, there was no going back for him. 

Smacking her ass one more time, Koubi knew that this alone wouldn't teach her anything. Grabbing her pale hips with his tan hands, he shoved Anka into a different position, putting her crotch against his knee. Swinging his hand again, she jumped with the force, jamming her clit against his knee. 

Groaning out, Anka’s eyes widened. He knew that force turned her on. Fucking bastard was using it against her. Growling, she tried to rub herself against Koubi’s knee, only to be stopped by a stern hand grabbing her hip. 

“Not this time Anka, “ Koubi looked at her with a playful look. 

With the feeling of his hand hitting the same spot, Anka moaned out. The pain was turning to pleasure. Every sting sent her stomach fluttering. With ever jerk her clit rubbed against his knee, causing her to cry out for him. 

The smell of her arousal hit Koubi’s nose. Smirking, he smacked her ass again, sending her soaked panties up against his knee again. Even through his jeans he could feel how swollen her clit was. It wouldn't be long for her. 

Crying out again, Anka gripped the arm of the chair with her shaky hands. She could barely keep a coherent thought in her head. Koubi was driving her wild. Her stomach was tightening with each movement of her hips. At this rate she wouldn't last. 

Another smack hit that same bright red spot, causing Anka to scream out in pleasure. She was sure that one more would send her over the edge. Her body begged to reach that end. Suddenly, Koubi’s hand hit her side as he pushed her off of his lap and she hit the ground with a thud. 

“What! Why did you stop?” Anka demanded, annoyed that he stopped just before her end. 

Standing up, Koubi looked down at her with an unforgiving look. “Maybe now you will learn your lesson.”

Walking into the bathroom, Koubi kicked the door closed behind him. Screaming in frustration, Anka swore she would get that bastard back. She went to stand up but very quickly thought different, and sank back to the floor. Her ass was so sore. That damn fox would be sorry when she got her hands on him.


	3. Day 2: Dirty Talk

Day 2: Dirty Talk

Kurama/Aya(OC)

Soapy suds washing over her hands, Aya put the last dish up to dry. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head against the counter. This was so much harder than she thought. Having four infants at the same time was crazy. She was barely getting any kind of sleep. The only time she would get to eat was when Kurama got home from work. And god forbid she ever have to go to the bathroom.

There was another area in which she was lacking too. By the time her husband got home, she was too tired to push him up against any hard surface. Kurama didn't complain about their lack of sex lately, but she was sure he could feel it just about as much as she could. 

Drying off her hands, Aya threw the dish rag with a sigh. Heading towards the living room, she noticed the soft hum of the tv. Surprised, she turned the corner into the room. She thought Kurama went to bed an hour ago. Having been mistaken, he was sitting on the couch, watching some kind of romantic comedy. 

Smiling to herself, Aya walked over and situated herself onto his lap. Kurama’s gorgeous green eyes left the tv, and locked with hers. “Are you finished in the kitchen?” 

Nodding, Aya laid her head against his shoulder, nuzzling into him. “Yes….Are you finished with your movie?”

“That depends.” Kurama wrapped a strain of his wife's hair on his finger. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well the kits are asleep, at the same time,” Aya said softly as she got up on her knees, straddling Kurama. “And for once, we have energy to spare. So I was thinking maybe we could make love tonight.”

Chuckling, Kurama dropped her strand of hair, in favor of grabbing a fist full of the back of her hair. Yanking her head back, he bit into his wife's neck. Gasping, Aya clinched her fists. Pulling his teeth from her neck, Kurama kissed the area that she was sure would bruise tomorrow. “I'm not making love to you tonight. I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to make you beg and scream.”

Shivering under his intense gaze, Aya whimpered a little. She knew that look. There would be no way she would ever get any sleep tonight. Letting go of her hair, Kurama pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth, playing with her tongue. Just having him touch her, Aya could feel her body begin to tingle. 

Wasting no time at all, that evil tan hand worked its way into her yoga pants. His hand stopped for a fraction of a second, before running his fingers over the curls. Pulling his mouth from hers, Kurama began to nibble at her ear. Moaning gently, Aya spread her legs, opening herself to her husband. 

A dark chuckle rang out in Aya's ear. “You aren't wearing any panties. You naughty goddess.”

“I haven't gotten to washing the-” Aya’s words were cut off by a moan. Her fox’s fingers had slipped past her lower lips and were currently pinching her clit. Kurama’s nails were a little on the long side at the moment, which allowed him to be very precise in his movements. His nail dug into the top of her clit, knowing that's where her sensitive place was. As he worked that spot, Aya’s shaky hands began to unbutton his work shirt. 

The hand in her pants slipped from that spot, and traveled down a little further. “I didn't say you could touch yet,” Kurama growled in her ear. 

Suddenly, Aya found herself laying on her back on the couch, with Kurama firmly on top of her, his free hand holding her wrists above her head. Those fingers moved quickly against her clit, making it swollen. Moaning with each movement, Aya arched her back into his hand, moving her hips with him. They had barely started and he was already in control of her body. Every movement of his finger was a tease. He would get so close to where she wanted him and then he would pull back. The pent up desire in her stomach was getting to be too much. 

“Please…..Kurama…..” Aya begged with a little whimper. 

His hard chest rumbled against hers as he growled in her ear. “Please what?”

Before she could answer, Kurama’s fingers rammed into her pussy. Letting out a scream of pleasure, Aya arched her back higher, trying to get his fingers where she wanted them. Closing her eyes, Aya enjoyed the pleasure. Her body was so tight. Each movement sent a bolt of lightning through her. Making her want him inside of her. Deep. Pounding. Unforgiving. 

“Please,” Aya managed to get out, once she had maintained temporary sanity. “I can't wait. I need you…..”

“Is this what you need my needy little wife?” Kurama moved his hips against her knee, so she could feel him. His bulge so hard for her already. Shivering at the feeling, Aya nodded violently. This only seemed to encourage him. Adding a third finger into her soaked pussy, Kurama slowed his hand down. 

“Undress yourself,” Kurama commanded her. His eyes were mischievous and that was never good for her in this situation. Aya did have to admit that she did love it when he was dominant over her in bed. Her body craved him. She knew exactly what his body could do to her. There was also a time crunch on this. At any moment she could be called away from him, so she decided to play along. 

“Yes my alpha…” she said softly as he released her hands. Slipping her shirt off, Aya threw it over the back of the couch. As she grabbed the clamp on her bra, Kurama’s fingers suddenly began to speed back up. Letting out a deep moan, she knew that she couldn't wait much longer. The sounds of her juices were already quite audible. “Kurama…..I can’t wait…..I need you….”

“What do you need sweetheart?” Kurama looked at her slyly. He slowed his pace to a painful tease. “Tell me and I might let you have it.”

An annoyed whimper left her lips. He was being difficult. It had been too long and Aya needed him. That slow pace of his fingers sliding in and out of her opening wasn't fast enough. His fingers weren't long enough. Grabbing his hard cock through his pants, she looked at him pleadingly. “I need you to fuck me. I want to be under you, screaming. Please Kurama. Don't make me wait anymore.”

His hand came to her face and stroked her cheek lovingly. “As my goddess desires.”

Faster than she had ever seen him, Kurama had pulled her pants off and she wasn't sure what happened to her bra. Taking one of her large breasts, he sucked the pink nipple into his mouth, biting down a little. Letting out a little scream, Aya immediately grabbed his belt and made quick work of that and his pants. Pulling his cock out of his boxers, she pulled him over to her soaking wet entrance. “Put it in. Put your cock in me!”

Wasting no time, Kurama shoved his whole length into his wife. Aya threw her head back, letting out a sound that could only be described as completion. The pace was not easy, or gentle. He roughly pulled his hips from hers, before shoving himself back inside. 

“You are tight already,” Kurama groaned in her ear, his long red hair tickled her face. He knew she wouldn't last long. All the more better for him. He could take her over and over again and each time she would be more sensitive to him. 

Shifting his hips, Kurama changed angles and hit a new spot, deep within her core. “KURAMA!” Aya screamed out. That one stroke had tightened her stomach further. The pleasure shot through her like a cannon. Her body felt so tingly. She knew that if he kept fucking her there, she wouldn't make it til morning. “Oh god! Please! Not there. I won't…”

Another stroke of his body sent her mind reeling again. “I thought you wanted to cum,” Kurama whispered as he started to nip at her mating mark. He loved watching her come undone underneath him. Many lovers had graced his bed over the centuries, but few had ever made him feel the way that Aya did. “I want to watch you cum.”

The mixture of his words and the next heavy stroke was almost too much. Her pussy was almost too tight. Letting out another scream, Aya shoved her bare chest up against his clothed one. With every stroke she could hear her juices smacking against him. Her thighs were soaked, she was too close. “Please…..I want to cum with you,” she managed to pant out.

“In due time my dear. But for now, ladies first.” Kurama's fangs shoved into her mating mark at the same time he sank into her again. The feeling was too much. The coil in her stomach burst and Aya screamed out, signaling that she had hit her orgasm. 

When she squeezed him, Kurama almost lost himself. Aya was so tight. The sight of her under him, back arched, face flushed was what did him in. Groaning, he emptied himself into his wife. Rolling off of her, he had his back against the back of the couch. Cradling Aya in the crook of his arm, he kissed her forehead. 

“I love you….” Aya muttered into his shoulder. 

Nuzzling her gently, Kurama kissed her lips. “How much time do you think we have?” His eyes drifted to the baby monitor to illustrate his point. 

“Who knows.” Aya was trying to get her breathing back to normal. 

Sliding up onto his knees, Kurama slowly unbuttoned his shirt, which the bottom of was covered in her cum. “Then we shouldn't waste any more time.” Kissing down Aya’s stomach, Kurama’s lips headed for her soaked curls. “I didn't get my desert, and I'm famished.”


End file.
